Alternative
by serenitymeimei
Summary: What would happen if Gibbs needed a favor in desperate times, and all of his normal avenues were closed? Gibbs/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** When I sat down to write, this is what came out. Oh yeah, and I _wish _NCIS were mine...

**(1/7)**

"Ziva," Gibbs barked as he walked into the bullpen. "Elevator. Now!"

She looked up from her paperwork, eyes slightly widened as she watched him storm past her desk. He stopped about ten feet from her and turned around, shooting her a look that clearly said, 'why aren't you moving?', before her motor skills actually kicked in and she stood to follow him.

It was nearly 7pm on a Friday night. Tony had left early to take his girlfriend out on a date and she and McGee had been finishing the paperwork on their latest case. It had been a simple, by the book crime. Jealous marine's wife kills said cheating marine husband. Open and shut.

So, why was he so angry? Had she done something wrong?

Ziva reached him just as the doors opened, and she stepped into the elevator beside him. His face was flushed and set like stone, he was sans a cup of coffee which was already a bad sign, and the little vein on the side of his neck that usually throbbed when he was pissed off stood at full attention.

She gulped, this was _not_ good.

The doors slid shut, leaving her last hope of a stealthy escape behind as the elevator shuddered and began moving, signaling their decent. Gibbs slammed the emergency switch on, like he normally did in these meetings. But, what he did next intrigued her.

He slowly spun to face her and leant back against the wall, his head slightly hung as a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"Gibbs?" She asked, not quite sure what to do.

Silence still hung heavily in the air. His expression changed several times as he, from what she could tell, waged an internal battle over whatever it is that he'd ordered her in here for.

"I need a favor."

She blinked. "What?"

"My second wife." He explained, shoving his hands into his pockets. "One of our mutual friends is in town and wants us both to go out to dinner with him."

"And you want me to kill her?"

Gibbs grinned, a chuckle escaping his lips before he could stop himself. "No. I appreciate the offer, though."

Ziva nodded, her brow raised in confusion. "So what is it that you need me for then?"

At her question he sighed again, and looked distractedly at the row of buttons next to him.

"Shelia will have her new husband there." He hesitated slightly, before continuing. "David expects me to bring a date."

Things were suddenly starting to make sense to her. "And, you would like me to go with you?"

His gaze snapped to hers briefly, before settling back on the panel. "Normally, I'd ask Abby, but she already had plans for tonight. And, the Director…" He chuckled bitterly. "Well, let's just say things didn't go too well the last time she was invited on an outing with my ex."

Ziva let his request sink in. It wasn't exactly a compliment that she was his last resort, like Abby says, 'A girl likes to be thought of first.', but she had to admit that it was better than spending a night alone at home watching some stupid DVD that Tony had demanded she see.

_God, my life is pitiful._ She thought.

"How long do I have to get ready?"

"What?" He seemed surprised that she had agreed so readily.

She smirked and stepped toward him, flicking the emergency stop button back off, before making sure the floor number for their office was lit up. "Should I be wearing a dress, or is this more of, what is it that Tony called it, a _casual_ thing?"

Gibbs pushed away from the wall and stood next to her as they waited for the doors to open, catching her playful grin out of the corner of his eye. She was having fun with this.

"Wear the green dress," he leered, trying to beat her at her own game. "and you'll be just fine."

The elevator stopped and he stepped out leaving her trailing not far behind, a gentle smirk curving her lips as she collected her things.

McGee sat puzzled at his desk as Gibbs told him that he could go home early, and looked over to Ziva for answers. She simply shrugged and bid him a, 'have a good weekend', before making her way down to the parking garage.

**--------------------**

Gibbs was already waiting for her by her car.

How he'd managed to make it there first was a mystery to her, but she had learned not to question how he did things a long time ago.

His features had softened somewhat in the last five minutes, the frustration she'd seen earlier no longer so prominent. She was more than happy to him help out, but she wasn't sure that going out on a _date _with him would be very beneficial to either of them.

In fact, she had a very unsettling feeling that this evening would probably come back to bite them in the ass.

"Can you be ready by eight?" He asked, opening the drivers side door for her.

She looked at her watch, 7:15pm, and nodded. "Are you picking me up, then?"

He watched as she leaned into the front seat to deposit her bag on the passenger side, trying desperately not to stare at her posterior as she did so. He couldn't help it though. He's a guy, and definitely not blind. To his defense, she's _very _a beautiful woman. Regardless, he still felt guilty the few times that he'd allowed his eyes to wander over his team member's body. He should be stronger than that.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat, quickly looking the other way. "it'll be easier that way."

Ziva stood back up, smiling warmly. "Alright, I'll see you then."

She turned and began sliding into her seat, but was stopped by a warm hand on her wrist. Looking up she saw him step forward, almost close enough to touch, sincerity encompassing the simple gesture.

"Thank you, Ziva."

Shivering at the contact, her eyes dropped briefly to his chest, pulse quickening, before moving back up to meet his. "Anything for a friend."

He squeezed her affectionately and turned to head toward his own vehicle.

She sighed, leaning against her door as she watched him walk away.

It was going to be a _very _interesting evening.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **This is my first NCIS fic, so PLEASE review!! A special thanks goes out to the bestest beta in the world, lj user"dragonfly queen" . Thank you so much, sweetie!


	2. Chapter 2

**(2/7)**

Ziva had just finished putting the final touches on her make-up when the doorbell rang.

She should have been upset that he was ten minutes early and she wasn't nearly as close to being ready as she'd wanted to be, but she couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him. If she had been in the same position; forced to face an ex-lover knowing that they'd moved on and she hadn't, she would probably be a little anxious as well.

Her favorite fluffy pink robe was wrapped tightly around her body, the hem swishing gently against her knees as bare feet padded softly against the floor on her way to let him in.

Gibbs would just have to wait while she finished getting ready.

She opened her door and found him standing there holding a bouquet of wild flowers sheepishly in front of him. Her head tilted to the side, slightly amused that he seemed a nervous about giving them to her.

"I thought you might like these."

"They're beautiful, Gibbs." Ziva smiled thankfully, taking them from him to smell their scent. "It was unnecessary, but very sweet of you." She opened the door wider, allowing him inside. "It's been a long time since a man has bought me flowers."

"It was the least I could do."

They both grinned, and much to her embarrassment, he seemed to finally take notice to what she was wearing.

"You're not ready." It was more of a statement than a question.

She pulled the neckline of her robe closer together. "I would have been if you hadn't shown up before you were supposed to."

He smirked and stole the flowers from her before she could protest, gently pushing her toward the back of her apartment. "I'll put these in some water, and you go finish whatever you need to do."

She complied without argument, and opened her closet once she reached it, pulling out the dress that she'd worn while she and Tony had been under cover the year before. It was one of her favorite pieces of clothing and she didn't get to wear it nearly enough.

The tie of her robe slid undone easily and she let the whole garment fall off her shoulders, landing in a pile around her feet on the floor.

Her dress was halfway over her head, the material just covering her bare breasts, black panties in plain view, when she heard Gibbs walk into her bedroom. She froze, dread churning in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey, Ziva. Where do you keep your vase-" He stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape. "Oh, God!" His hand had found its way over his eyes, and he turned away from her while the silk slipped the rest of the way down her body. "I- I couldn't find a vase for the flowers. I didn't mean to walk in on- you know…"

A healthy blush settled over her skin, cooled lightly by the soft fabric against her skin. "It's alright."

He turned hesitantly, making sure that she was fully dressed, before looking at her skeptically. It had been anything other than alright, that's for sure. His breathing had hitched the second he'd seen her tanned skin, an image of her lace covered curves burnt forever into his mind.

"No, it's not, Ziva. It was-"

"An honest mistake." She finished, coming across calmer than she actually was. "I shouldn't have left the door open. It's not your fault."

To make her point, she walked over to him and set a hand on his arm. "Truly, Gibbs. It's okay."

He shook his head in disagreement, but didn't say anything as she changed the subject and started pulling him in the direction they'd both come from before.

"Just let me grab my shoes, and then we can 'hit the tar'."

"Road, Ziva." He said, suddenly feeling like DiNozzo. "That's, 'hit the road'."

**--------------------**

They'd been in Gibbs' car for about twenty minutes and were just starting to reach the outer edges of the city when he took an off-ramp and began navigating familiar back streets like he'd done it a thousand times.

She didn't recognize anything, though that didn't surprise her, DC was a large city and she didn't get out nearly as often as she should for a person her age. "So, where are we going?"

The break in silence startled him, and he glanced at her before turning back to the road. "It's this little Italian place that David, Shelia, and I used to meet at once a week. I haven't been there in years, but I imagine it's still the same."

Ziva eyed him wearily as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She'd never known him to do so before. _Odd. _She thought. "Is there something that you're not telling me, Gibbs?"

His jaw clenched, and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel a bit harder than necessary. "I, _might _have let it slip that I'd been dating someone for a while."

She scoffed. "Were you planning on telling me about that little bit of information? Or, was it supposed to be a surprise?"

"I was going to tell you…" He trailed off.

"No you weren't." She countered. "You were going to hope that no one brought it up, and that I wouldn't find out."

"I just- I've been married and divorced twice since Shelia and I went our separate ways." He grudgingly admitted to her. "I'm not justifying what I did, but… I couldn't tell either of them that I had barely dated in four years."

Her heart melted just a little bit, annoyed that her compassionate side seemed to have won out over the angered one. _Poor Gibbs._ She sympathized. _Four years is a long time to be alone._

"How long have we been a couple then?"

He sighed, grateful that she was saving getting back at him for later. "Just over a year."

"Alright." She said, her grin far too wide for his liking.

If they'd been 'seeing each other' for that amount of time, she decided to have some fun; take advantage of the situation, even if she knew that she shouldn't. If asked later, she would say that she'd started it because they were both single and lonely, and deserved to have a little human contact every once in a while, and it was partially true.

Before she could change her mind she reached across to him, sliding her palm seductively along his thigh.

Gibbs jumped, his heart in his throat, and heard Ziva chuckle as the car swerved a bit.

"This means I get to call you Jethro, yes?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine...

**(3/7)**

Ziva had spent the rest of the ride to the restaurant questioning Gibb's about his personal life, making sure that she knew enough about him to convince everyone that they indeed had been dating for quite some time. And in turn, he had done the same to her. Both learning quite a few things about the other that they would have never known otherwise, no matter how many times they may have peaked at the other's files.

_Curious. _She pondered. He hadn't removed her hand until they'd arrived, even then making it seem like he'd only done it regrettably so.

"So, how is it that we met?" She asked as they got out of the car and walked through the parking lot toward the restaurant's main entrance.

"What?"

"You know, _us_, the couple?"

He tentatively set his palm on her lower back as they walked, curling it to cup her hip subconsciously when she didn't break his arm for touching her in such a fashion.

"Why don't we just stick with, we met at work."

"It's safe." She agreed, a pleasant tingle coursing through her body as he pulled her just a bit closer to him when another man walked by. "What about our first date? In the movies the unknowing people that the fake couple are duping always ask where they went and what they did."

He smirked. "How about, Chinese and then out for a beer after a case?"

She nodded as he held the front door open for her, and lead her into the main lobby.

Ziva studied his face carefully as they waited for the hostess to come to the front. "Are you going to be alright?"

He stepped closer to her, his chest touching the length of her arm as he spotted David across the room. "I'll be fine. But, there's one more thing that I need you to do for me while we're here."

She looked up at him, her breath quickening as it brought their faces closer together. "And, what's that?"

Gibbs reached over and brushed a few stray curls away from her forehead, trailing his fingers down her cheek, before cupping it with his palm. He inched forward, leaving only a few centimeters between them, his hot breath mixing with her own.

"This." He whispered, just before his mouth fluttered daringly across hers.

A pang of desire flooded her abdomen as his soft lips moved gently but insistently against hers, trying to coax her into doing the same. She hesitated but complied, fully aware that actually kissing him, was much different than just planning on doing it.

They were walking a fine line, playing with fire, tempting the fates; basically asking for anything that could go wrong to do so. And they knew it.

Yet, her fingers grasped the front of his shirt tighter as his tongue swiped stealthily along her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. But, much to her disdain, before their kiss could deepen any further he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I've always been very affectionate with my women. If I didn't touch you," he said as he ran a hand down her back. "or kiss you," he pecked her lips, lingering for a moment. "they'd know something was wrong."

Someone cleared their throat, and they both turned to see a waitress standing next to them carrying a reservation book with her.

"Can I help you two?" She asked politely, wearing a knowing smile.

Ziva felt him pull back, goosebumps trailing along her skin as he wrapped his arm familiarly around her waist.

"We're here to meet some friends."

The teenage girl lit up in recognition. "Are you Mr. Gibbs?"

He cringed momentarily, his fingers gripping Ziva's hip a little more tightly, and was glad when she decided to answer for him. "Yes, are they here already?"

The girl nodded, and began walking toward the back of the restaurant. "Follow me right this way, please."

Ziva began moving, but he stayed where he was. She looked back at him, brow raised in question, and grabbed his hand squeezing it reassuringly as she began pulling him toward the girl waiting behind them.

He fell in step with her, appreciating the way she seemed to realize that he needed a buffer this evening if it was going to turn out alright. He hated showing such venerability around her, or anyone really, but he trusted her and at least that gave him a little security.

His stomach churned as she turned to him after spotting his ex at a table not far away; her red hair predictably standing out in the crowd.

She grinned, playing the part, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It will be over before you know it."

He smiled back halfheartedly, counting every inch of the last ten feet before they came to a stop. The waitress passed them their menus, saying something about bringing them ice water, and Gibbs shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the three people seated in front of them.

Shelia smiled at him, her husband watching him wearily from the corner.

_Great._ He thought, hoping desperately that Ziva was right; he wanted this evening finished quickly and quietly.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N:** A special thanks (and quite possibly a cookie) goes out to all of those _very_ nice people who took the time to let me know what they thought about the last couple of chapters! All of you (you know who ya are) completely ROCK in my book! So, on that note; the rest of you make like a bunch of wanna-be's and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Um, David and Ryan are mine, but nothing else is...

Enjoy!

**(4/7)**

Gibbs glanced at his watch, surprised to find that they'd been at the restaurant for over a half hour. The evening so far has been much less painful than he'd originally thought it would be.

His date's hand sat comfortably on his thigh as they both joined in on the current discussion at their table. His fingers brushed her shoulder every time she moved because of the way his arm curled around her and rested on the back of her chair, her skin intoxicating him with its softness on contact. He was unexpectedly relaxed, and had easily slipped back into his old role as they all reminisced over long forgotten or embarrassing stories.

He didn't know what he'd been so worried about.

Ziva had stayed quiet most of the time, taking the chance to observe Gibbs' friends. David was only a few years younger than her boss, still well built and healthy, brown hair and eyes, the complete opposite of what she'd expected him to be; almost like an older version of Tony. A fact that both disturbed and intrigued her.

Shelia wasn't actually half bad either. Her long, curly, copper hair hung halfway down her back, her green eyes and a small veil of freckles that lay over her nose making her seem more youthful than she actually was. Her hand had remained over her husband Ryan's the entire time; an older man with graying, dirty blonde hair, and other than a few comments here and there, he'd remained quite stoic. He seemed nice enough, though.

David turned to Gibbs during a lull in the conversation just as everyone had finished their salads, a glass of red wine swirling gently in his hand. "So, Jethro, how in the hell have you been?"

She could practically feel him smiling as his thumb traced little circles on her arm while he answered. "I've been good."

"Not working too much I hope?" Shelia added.

He shook his head good naturedly. "As much as I have to."

She turned to Ziva, looking a little tipsy as she leaned closer like she was going to share a secret with her. "That's what I had the most trouble with. Jethro is so dedicated to his work, it took an arm and a leg just to get him to take the weekends off. I hope you're managing that better than I did."

"I have to admit. It does help a great deal that we work together." Ziva smirked. "I can drag him out of the office if I have to, whether he likes it or not. I could take him down if necessary."

The table laughed at the picture that had been drawn, and she turned to him letting her lips brush over his as a tinge of pink settled on his cheeks.

"She could too." Gibbs assured. "You think she's kidding, but she's one of the few people that could actually give me a run for my money."

They're chuckling slowly faded, the looks on their faces giving away their confusion.

"_She_," David pointed to Ziva, unbelievably. "could win in a fight against _you_?"

Gibbs nodded, and she felt insects, not quite remembering which one was the common term, fluttering around inside her at his simple compliment.

The silence was thick in their corner of the room and she realized that they were waiting for her to speak. "I'm a trained Mossad Officer." She clarified. "I specialized in interrogation, defusing bombs, and hand to hand combat."

"Wow," David said after a few seconds, almost drooling. "that is _so_ hot."

Ziva chuckled as he received a Gibbs slap on the back of the head and automatically apologized to her. "It's quite flattering really." She assured him sincerely, before quietly adding. "And, I thought Jethro was the only one who liked that about me…"

Ryan and his wife repressed chuckles as David's eyes widened, and Gibbs began choking on the wine he'd just taken a sip of.

He glared at her and she smiled sweetly back at him; acting as if she hadn't just admitted that her 'ninja' skills turned him on, and that she was the purest thing in the world. Lucky for her, before Gibbs could get her back, their food arrived and she was safe.

For now.

**--------------------**

About three quarters of the way through dessert, and coincidentally the huge piece of chocolate cake that she'd been sharing with Gibbs, Ziva jumped when she felt his palm rest lightly on her knee under the table.

_What is he doing?_ She asked herself.

Ziva looked to him for any indication that he recognized what was going on, but he gave none and kept talking to the other men about some sport that she knew little about, like nothing was happening.

His fingertips began creeping higher along her leg, pulling up the hem of her dress as he went. Her breathing heightened; eyes shutting of their own violation.

It was completely inappropriate, she knew that. But, should she stop him?

_This is Gibbs I'm talking about here. He's my boss! _Her inner voice tried to reason.

Yeah, he's her boss alright. The one who was making her cringe in pleasure as he deftly caressed the soft skin on her inner thigh, conveniently just out of sight in a public place. She should push him away, and normally she would have the second he'd gotten near her. But, the tingling sensations that he was creating just from a simple touch- well, it was too much to ignore.

Tony was always telling her that she should loosen up, take a chance. Now, was as good a time as ever to start.

She sighed. _I can't believe I'm going to do this._

After cracking open one eye and nervously checking around the table to make sure that no one was watching, Ziva shifted slightly in her seat and let her legs fall open as much as she dared without drawing any unwanted attention. She felt Gibbs' ministrations pause momentarily before he slowly slid his hand the last few inches up her thigh.

She bit her bottom lip as his thumb traced the edge of her panties, a swell of excitement flooding her. Her hips jerked when he casually let a finger dance across the wet material before slipping under it, slowly making passes over her sensitive folds.

This was so much better than she thought it would be.

He slid further into her, moving up and down her slit before circling her clit, not quite touching it but just close enough to make her squirm. His pressure increased over time, finally swiping over the little nub in an almost ruthless rhythm, and she was beginning to find it hard to bite back all of her moans and whimpers of pleasure.

It felt like she was on fire. All of her muscles were tense and on the verge of shaking. She desperately wanted something inside of her, but knew that was unlikely to happen. Some sounds and repetitive movements were just too hard to hide.

She was getting closer; her pleasure just about peaked, and suddenly his hand disappeared.

Her eyes popped open almost comically in disappointment just in time to see him smirk cunningly in her direction before standing.

"Gotta visit the head." He glancing around the table before looking pointedly at her, and tipping his head subtly toward what she figured were the restrooms. "I'll be right back."

Ziva's jaw dropped. Had he really just done that?

She watched him as he walked away, his hips swaggering slightly, and waited a few minutes before taking a chance and 'accidentally' spilling some of her water on her dress.

She shrieked in surprise, putting all of her acting skills to work as Shelia leaned over and tried to help her dab the wet spot with a napkin. The woman did more harm than anything else, rubbing it in rather than sopping it up. Leaving Ziva with only an ounce of hope that the woman would stop so that she could slip away.

_Oh, that was cold!_ She screamed in her head. _He better have been hinting what I think he was hinting, or I'm going to kill him!_

"You know, honey," The older woman said, drawing her from her thoughts. "I think the hand dryer in the bathroom will clear that right up for you."

"It's worth a shot." Ziva smiled thankfully and stood. "I won't be long."

Just before she turned to leave she could have sworn she saw Shelia wink at her. "Take as long as you need."

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: I just want to say thank you to, Liat1989! All of your reviews are very much appreciated, sweetie!

Please REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If NCIS were mine, they wouldn't be airing a repeat this week...

**(5/7)**

Ziva made her way toward the restrooms searching for Gibbs, the small patch of wet silk on her dress sticking annoyingly to her knee as she walked.

He was nowhere to be found.

She stopped near the little water fountain that was mounted to the wall, seriously pondering venturing into the men's room when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into deserted hallway nearby.

A small yelp of surprise escaped her throat, and all she saw was a flash of gray hair as she was slammed into a wall and kissed brutally. Her heart was pounding in her chest, adrenaline running fast through her veins as her arousal hit her like a tsunami.

Gibbs drove a knee between her legs and ground their hips together, planting open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck when she broke away from his lips and released a throaty moan.

"Gibbs," She gasped. "we shouldn't- oh god… We shouldn't be doing this."

Her jaw dropped open, lips forming a perfect 'O' as one of his hands came to rest above her head on the wall, the other on her ribs, his thumb gently grazing the underside of her breast before cupping it fully.

He brought his mouth back to hers not allowing her to think of Rule number 12 or any other reason why they shouldn't be doing this, snaking his tongue forcefully past her lips; hopefully pushing any thought of stopping out of her mind.

Ziva groaned as his tongue dueled with her own. The large bulge of his groin pressed deliciously against her as she eagerly rolled her pelvis toward him in need.

Her whole body buzzed with pleasure.

She hadn't felt this way in years. Sure, she'd had her fair share of sexual encounters, she wasn't a prude, but she'd missed the feeling of being totally dominated by someone. And, that's what Gibbs was doing to her; forcing her to react to him. Something that had not necessarily surprised her, but had been a rather delightful development.

Thankfully after getting over the initial shock, her hands had finally found a life of their own, and were currently un-tucking his shirt from his pants; fingers raking over the heated skin on his back as soon as she had enough room to slip them underneath the material.

Gibbs moaned, kissing along her jaw and down her throat as he ran his palm over her thigh and pulled it up around his waist. Callused fingers swiped roughly along her leg, and she could swear they were leaving little reddened trails in their wake as they dipped closer to the swell of her ass with each pass.

Her head fell back, knocking clumsily into a picture frame as he crushed his hips desperately against hers, and she bit back a moan. His cock was hard and pulsing along her center, producing a tightened coil of pleasure inside of her. The jagged Wayne's coating behind her dug painfully into her lower back was a distant thought even as it left deep marks that were certain to bruise, but somehow as he thrust against her, she couldn't seem to find a reason to care.

Her eyes fluttered open as Gibbs' lips caressed the valley between her breasts. His five o'clock shadow scraped teasingly across her sensitive skin, setting her nerves on fire. She watched helplessly as people walked by the mouth of the hallway, completely clueless as to what was going on just a few feet away.

It was exciting, knowing that they could get caught at any moment.

As if the universe had heard her thoughts, Gibbs jumped slightly and froze. Her gaze swung toward the disruption; a pimply faced teenage boy rolling a dish cart past them after slamming open the nearby kitchen door, only giving them the slightest glance like it was nothing out of the ordinary to see a couple there; hip to hip against the wall.

She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to kill or thank him.

Her skin took on a redish hue as they reluctantly pulled apart. His breath fanned warmly over her cheek as she lowered her leg down his hip, and was kissed tenderly.

"We've been gone quite a while, Gibbs." Ziva panted, leaning her forehead against his.

"Uh-huh."

She felt him nod in agreement before threading his fingers through her hair, meeting her mouth with his own as her head tipped back. He was gentle, sliding his lips slowly along hers like it was the last thing that he'd ever do.

He growled quietly as he broke away from her, taking a moment calm himself down. She took a deep breath and ran her hands up his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart against her skin as she pushed him gently away from her.

Gibbs looked up at her for the first time since they'd been together at the dinner table, his blue eyes shining brightly as a grin curved his mouth. "You think they'd miss us if we slipped out the back?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Please REVIEW!!! Come on, press the little purple-ish button, you know you want to...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Not. Mine.

**(6/7)**

Ziva's breath hitched.

The idea of skipping out on his friends seemed exceptionally appealing, but she wasn't sure that it was the smartest thing to do. Gibbs hadn't seen these people in years, and probably wouldn't see them again for just as long. No matter how much she wanted to go somewhere private with him, and nip, lick, or caress him until they were both exhaustingly sated, she couldn't do it.

She ducked her head. "We should at least say goodbye."

Gibbs groaned disappointingly and pushed her back against the wall again, kissing her forcefully, not ready to give up on the idea yet.

Her mind clouded over, lust thrummed through her body as he pressed against her.

Pulling away abruptly, she struggled to speak. "Gibbs I-"

"Do you still want to stay?"

His lips had brushed teasingly against hers as he spoke, and the last of her restraint had fallen away.

"No."

Gibbs grinned and pulled her toward a nearby exit, its bright red glowing sign lighting their way.

"Good, let's go."

The last the she heard before they made it to the parking lot was the squeak of the door as it shut heavily behind them.

**--------------------**

Ten minutes later Sheila, Ryan, and David sat alone at their table sipping on the remnants of the coffee they'd had with dessert.

"So," David asked the others, breaking the silence. "How much do you want to bet that Jethro's already got her naked and pressed against that boat of his?"

**--------------------**

Gibbs had broken at least twenty laws on their way back from dinner. She was surprised that they hadn't gotten pulled over, or at least into an accident. Normally his driving didn't bother her, but tonight, she had to admit it was a little scary.

He skidded the car to a stop in his driveway, slammed it into park and shut off the engine. They hadn't talked about where they would end up, and she was relieved that he had taken the initiative and just brought her back to his house. She didn't want to think about this, she just wanted to act.

Ziva jumped when the drivers side door shut, startling her as she watched him walk to the passenger side. Before she knew what was happening her door was open, she'd been pulled out of her seat and was pinned against the car; his mouth crashing to hers.

Her pulse quickened as his tongue swept along her lips, and slipped inside. He was so warm and soft, still tasting of a mixture of the dishes he'd had at the restaurant. It was intoxicating.

The heat from his body made her shiver in contrast to the cooled metal and glass behind her. She could feel a shiver run over her body, a cool breeze blowing at the hem of her dress as his cotton covered leg brushed hers.

Large hands encompassed her face, thumbs gently tracing her cheeks as he slowed the kiss, and broke away. She smiled softly and took a deep breath, willing the fresh air into her lungs like she'd been starved.

Their heads turned as the sound of large truck driving down the road caught their attention, its headlights briefly passing over them as it turned onto a different street.

Gibbs chuckled quietly and pressed his lips against her temple, his breath trickling teasingly past her ear. "I guess we should get inside?"

Ziva nodded, a flutter of excitement passing through her. "I think that would be a wise idea."

He stepped back and offered her his hand, his expression playful as he watched her.

This was it. No turning back.

Slowly, she pushed away from his car, pausing in front of him before reaching out cautiously and twining their fingers together.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: Sorry it was so short! ducks from any oncoming or thrown objects The next, and last, chapter will be longer. I promise!

Please REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

For lj user rodabug, while she's at home sick. Enjoy, sweetie!

**(7/7)**

With a small squeeze from him, they set off toward his front door. The jingle of his keys sounded like wind chimes as the path beneath her feet blurred into a porch and then a foyer.

She could already smell the sawdust from all of the wood downstairs. How much progress had he made on that boat of his in a years time? She wondered if she would get the chance to find out for herself; to get another look at the illusive masterpiece that everyone had always gossiped about but never really seen.

_Questions better left for later._ She thought. If there was anything that she should be thinking about right now, it's the man in front of her. Not his boat.

Gibbs led her into the living room, turning on a few lights as he went.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked, both of them coming to a stop in front of his sofa.

Ziva shook her head and stepped closer to him, letting her hypersensitive body brush against his. "Not right now."

She tipped her head up and took the initiative for the first time that night, kissing him before he had a chance to protest. He inhaled sharply at the contact and she could feel him snake his arms around her waist, his fingers caressing her bare back.

"Bedroom?" She gasped, before bringing their mouths back together in a tangle of lips and teeth.

He moaned eagerly and started backing her toward a set of stairs that he'd brought her past on their way in.

They stumbled blindly up to the second story, miraculously still wrapped in each others arms near the top. She could feel his hard length pressed into her hip as he leaned against a wall once they made it to the landing. His fingers had found her breasts, making Ziva arch into his touch while she unbuttoned his shirt, her hands shaking slightly as she reached the last few.

Gibbs let the material fall off his shoulders before moving again, guiding her through the only open door upstairs. He tore his lips from hers, ignoring her when she made noises of protest, in favor of gliding them over her jaw and up to the ticklish spot behind her ear.

Gibbs had found the tie on her dress by now and loosened the knot, unwrapping her as if she were a present. Her skin flushed as he took a step back to admire her, the silk as it slid sensuously down her body. He caught it before it hit the floor and threw it carelessly toward a chair behind them, leaving her standing there only in her panties.

She actually felt a little embarrassed as Gibb's gaze seemed to leave burning trails all over her body. The last time that happened, well- she couldn't even remember. He looked like a predator, unconsciously licking his lips determined to toy with his prey before pouncing.

Ziva wanted nothing to do with that, though. She needed to regain some control over the situation, and decided to make her move. Even if this was the only thing she put into motion tonight, she didn't care, she just needed to touch him.

With only inches between them, she ran her hands down his stomach, letting them rest at the top of his pants as she pulled him back to her and resumed their kiss. His bare chest felt incredible against hers, sending a little thrill through her body as the sparse hair that was sprinkled there rubbed pleasantly against her peaked areolas. She was helpless against the sensation, rubbing herself along him as he walked her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed.

She felt him pushing on her shoulders and unquestioningly sat in front of him; her palms still resting on his hips.

He groaned as she finally popped the button open on his trousers and slid the zipper down, the backs of her fingers fleetingly caressing him as she helped them over his hips, pooling at his feet. Toeing off his shoes and socks, he kicked everything to the side and crouched in front of her, running his palms down her thighs and calves before removing her heels as well.

Ziva grinned down at him as he explored his way back up her body, teasing the wet material at the apex of her thighs for a moment before motioning her to scoot back to the middle of the bed.

Without prompting she reached down and rid herself of her panties, her eyes glazed over in lust when he followed suit and stood before her completely naked.

He was magnificent, especially so considering his age. Muscles still curved his body, strong arms and legs, and a throbbing erection standing proudly at attention.

She crooked her finger, beckoning him as he crawled across the comforter and settled comfortably between her legs.

They both moaned as their groins touched, and she writhed beneath him. He began dropping kisses over her chest as he started grinding into her, letting his cock slip across her groin, her arousal coating him until he was completely slick.

Ziva gasped as Gibbs' chin scraped the underside of one of her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling it as he accidentally hit her clit with one of his thrusts. A twinge of delectable pleasure curled in her stomach with each one of his movements. She needed more.

Ziva knew that they'd been quiet thus far, but couldn't help letting this particular demand slip out. "Gibbs, if you don't fuck me soon, I promise that I will kill you in a very slow and painful manor."

His groaned rumbled against her sternum, and she felt him shift into position; the head of his penis resting just above her entrance. Her fingers ran through his hair, bringing his lips up to meet hers, muffling her moan of relief when he finally thrust into her.

It was so perfect.

She was almost stretched to her limits as he began moving, an intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure washing over her every time he rolled his hips with each drive.

"God," he grunted. "You feel so good."

Ziva moaned and met his gaze, his blue eyes darker in the midst of passion, and wrapped her long legs around his waist matching his rhythm as best she could.

She was pleased that she could already feel her orgasm building in her womb. Usually it took quite a while for her to reach this point, but then again, she normally didn't extend her foreplay out over dinner and a ride halfway across DC. She knew they wouldn't last much longer.

His head dropped to her shoulder, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses where ever he could reach as he began thrusting in earnest. Moans from both of them filled the room, getting louder as the minutes passed, their heavy breathing and slapping of skin the only other things that were heard.

She could sense his need as their movements become erratic, his body tensing as he felt her inner muscles flutter around him, both of them dangerously close to the edge.

All it took was his rough hand on her cheek, a thumb slipping into her mouth until it was wet with her saliva and greedily sucked upon, and then it's decent between their joined bodies where he gently swirled it over her clit.

Ziva's entire body froze, and a scream erupted from her throat. All of the tension that had built exploded into waves and waves of mind bending pleasure, rippling her inner muscles torturously over him.

Somewhere through her fog of pleasure, and her mind finally registered Gibbs' penis throbbing inside her, his orgasm ripping through him at an alarming speed.

She grinned lethargically and kissed him when he collapsed spent on top of her, still twitching with aftershocks around him as she ran her hands soothingly up and down his back. His breath was ragged against her damp skin, the weight of his torso comforting as she remained pressed into the mattress.

"Well, that was…" He trailed off, still trying to regulate his intake of oxygen.

She smirked, kissing his jaw in appreciation. "Indeed, it was."

Eventually he rolled off of her and to the side when he slipped out of her, feeling a sense of loss before he spooned her from behind. His hand snaked around her waist and rested on her stomach, fingers tracing small circles over her skin. Somehow, she'd never thought of him as the cuddling type, but was oddly glad that he was.

A satisfied haze settled over both of them as they lay there together, the sound of his old fashioned alarm clock ticking away on the little table nearby. She opened her eyes a crack, seeing that it was just past 0100 and shut them again when she realized that they had several more hours until the had to be to work the next morning.

Her mind drifted as she remembered their evening. Starting out at work, and then the restaurant, and his friends…

_Oh, my God! His friends!_

She tensed and turned over in his arms. "Gibbs? What are we going to tell Sheila and David? We left them at the at the restaurant!"

He didn't even open his eyes as his chest rumbled with restrained laughter. "It wouldn't be the first time."

**--------------------**

_**End.**_

A/N: Welp, that's it folks. The story has finally come to an end (mostly because it was just a reason for some shiny pr0n!). But, I wanted to thank all of you that stuck with me and reviewed and whatnot! I you all!

--MeiMei


End file.
